a propos de quoi
by haevenly
Summary: comment heero et duo on fini ensemble? a cause d'une moto venez lire


**_Auteur_** : Haevenly 

**_Source_** : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing avec mon p'tit chouchou de Duo

duo: oh pitié

**_Couples_** : Surprise, en faite, chais pas encore, j'ai envie de changé le classiques 2x1 mais sont trop chou  
Duo: t'as pas intérêt à changer  
Haevenly : d'abord c'est ma fic c'est moi qui décide tire la langue a duo

**_Genre_** : OOC, il y a de la baston

**_Disclaimer_** : La partie que je déteste…

Duo: ben oui, mais faut le faire  
Havenly : c'est pas mes personnage

**_Ch'tite note_** : sa m'est venus en regardant une photo de ma futur moto alors que je lisait une fic gundam wing

**Remerciement:** a BernieCalling pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes et aussi pour avoir accepté d'être ma béta et évidement: un grand merci a Catirella qui me soutiens et qui m'a encourager a mettre cette histoire en ligne

**A Propos De Quoi ?**

Comment tout ça a commencé ? Ils s'en rappellent tous très bien… C'est parti sur une dispute à propos de sa moto. Il rentrait et c'était mis à hurler à cause d'une rayure sur son bébé vert et noir nommée Amandine. Laissez-moi vous plonger dans ses souvenirs…

_POV de Quatre :_

C'était un matin d'hiver, il faisait au moins -10 °C et Duo était sorti très tôt ce matin là. Il était un peu plus de midi quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un natté plein de neige, le regard noir de colère. Il claque la malheureuse porte, qui avait suffisamment souffert avec Heero et ses sautes d'humeur, et il va directement à la cuisine. Je le suis curieux de savoir ce qui se passe. Il plaque une main de chaque coté de la table et fixe Heero aussi froidement que si on lui avait pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour se couper les cheveux.

-Heero !!Tu lui as fait QUOI ??

-Hn ? Interroge le brun en levant la tête vers Duo avec un de ses regards de la mort-qui-tue-même-la-vie-qu'est-déjà-morte-et-qui-bouge-plus (phrase piquée a Duo bien sur)

-Amandine a une rayure et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite d'autant plus que tu es le DERNIER à l'avoir utilisé !!

-Oh !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Tu veux que je dise quoi Maxwell ? Ta moto est rayée c'est pas la fin du monde.

Je ferme les yeux je ne veux pas voir le massacre. C'est bien la dernière chose qu'on doit dire à Duo. J'entends un claquement. Je prends le risque d'ouvrir un œil. Heero a l'empreinte de la main de Duo sur la joue et le natté est déjà parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, furax. Je soupire, c'est la première fois que Duo lève la main sur Heero et ça n'a pas plu à ce dernier qui est entrain de monter les escaliers les poings serrés prêt à défoncer la porte s'il ne lui ouvre pas. Je le suis en silence, Trowa et Wufei derrière moi.

-Maxwell ! Ouvre tout de suite cette porte.

-Barre-toi Yuy, on a rien à se dire toi et moi !

-Je te laisse trente secondes ou tu ouvres ou j'enfonce la porte. T'as le choix.

Oui pour une fois que Heero lui laisse une chance. Cette porte aussi a déjà souffert, c'est rare que Heero laisse le choix au natté. Habituellement, il défonce la porte et ensuite il donne au natté la possibilité de choisir… Ca dépend de la manière dont il lui a répondu et ce qu'il lui a dit aussi parce que des fois Duo se prend juste un coup et n'a aucun choix à faire. J'espérais que Duo serait sage et ouvrirait la porte quitte à se prendre un poing en pleine face mais non. La porte reste close.

-Ok t'as gagné.

Heero abandonnait ? Ah non, Duo a juste dépassé les trente secondes que lui a laissé le brun. La porte se retrouve ouverte en un coup d'épaule ce qui est pire. Là, Duo n'a plus le droit de faire de choix et il se retrouve assez vite avec le nez en sang. Quand Heero frappe c'est violent. Il prend le natté par le col et le soulève à environ 10 centimètres du sol pour le coller au mur. Il le regarde menaçant et s'approche de son oreille pour chuchoter froidement :

-T'avises encore une fois de lever la main sur moi et je te jure que t'arriveras plus à te relever.

Il le lâche. Duo prend le mouchoir que lui tend Wufei et je cesse de respirer lorsque Heero passe à mes cotés. Il me tire par le tee-shirt jusqu'au salon et me force à m'asseoir.

-Quatre ! Je refuse de partager plus longtemps ma chambre avec ce baka **(1)** !!

-Heero… Sans te manquer de respect, il n'y a plus de chambre libre… à moins que tu veuilles dormir dans le lit de Wufei…

-Très bien… Ce soir je dors avec Maxwell mais demain je change de chambre quitte à dormir sur le canapé.

-On fera le nécessaire.

-Merci.

Je remonte à l'étage et prends le menton de Duo entre le pouce et l'index pour le forcer à lever la tête.

-Ca va, il ne t'a pas frappé très fort.

-Pas fort ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Quat' ? Il vient de m'exploser le nez.

-Sans t'offenser Duo, tu l'as bien cherché. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais lever la main sur Yuy…

-Tsss.

Il se lève et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers Trowa.

-Heero refuse de partager plus longtemps sa chambre avec duo…

-Je ne comprends pas… Ca n'a jamais autant dégénéré entre eux…

-C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Soupira Wufei en s'adossant au mur.

-Ouais mais là c'est carrément devenu un ras de marée… Dis-je en soupirant avant de descendre préparer à manger exaspéré par leurs comportements enfantin…

_POV de Duo :_

Je me regarde dans la glace. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Le sang ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler et moi je ne sortirai plus jamais de cette foutue salle de bain surtout si c'est pour me prendre un coup de l'autre Iceberg… Je sais que je ne le comprendrais jamais mais il a sérieusement exagéré… Moi non plus j'aime pas qu'on me frappe mais œil pour œil, dent pour dent ça devient un truc de gamin mais j'en ai marre de me faire taper dessus… pour qui il se prend à la fin ? Je me laisserai plus faire. Il ne veut plus que je lui lève la main dessus ? Très bien, moi aussi je peux jouer les méchants et quand je suis énervé c'est assez violent… Je ne me serai jamais permis de l'affronter mais là s'en était trop. Mon saignement de nez c'est enfin arrêté. J'essuie les larmes de rage qui coulent sur mes joues et sors de la pièce. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et débarque dans la cuisine avec un regard de killeur plutôt dur à imiter et surtout qui fait le poids face au regard de la-mort-qui-tue-même-la-vie-qui-est-déjà-morte made in Yuy. Il me fixe amèrement et retourne à sa première préoccupation du moment à savoir : son assiette de pâtes. Je m'assieds face à lui avec un air de défi et puis sûr de moi je me lève et m'approche de lui pour murmurer :

-T'as dépassé les bornes Yuy… Tu vas devoir en subir les conséquences, Shinigami est en colère et ça c'est pas bon pour toi mon cher. 14h à la salle de gym.

-Oh ! … Tu veux m'affronter ??

-Un combat corps à corps entre toi et moi. On verra si tu fais autant le poids.

Il a un sourire en coin. Je prends un verre de jus d'orange avant d'aller me poser sur le canapé devant une série américaine. La salle de gym s'est le sous-sol qu'on a aménagé comme salle de sport. Il y a des tatamis et s'est parfait pour régler ce genre de problème. Quoi qu'on ait encore jamais eu à s'en servir. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois je vais vraiment me battre volontairement avec Heero. Ma main tremble. Je n'ai jamais osé l'affronter et je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable mais je lui ai lancé un défi et si je n'y vais pas il m'y traînera de force. Je respire longuement et regarde ma montre. 14h moins 5. Je descends à la salle de gym et j'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je suis vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un débardeur rouge sang. Je refais ma natte et lève la tête. J'observe Heero de haut en bas. Il est pieds nus également, il a un pantalon noir serré et il est torse nu. Mon cœur s'accélère entre peur et… désire… je m'avance jusqu'à lui et souris de façon provocante. Il a un sourire en coin et avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'extasier dessus, lui se jette sur moi me plaquant au sol.

-Je ne te savais que tu avais si peu de réflexe. Murmure-t-il d'une voix angoissante.

-Et moi je ne te savais pas si musclé.

_POV de Heero :_

Je suis un instant déstabilisé laissant le temps à Duo de me faire valser par-dessus lui pour m'écraser sur le dos au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis allongé sur le sol. Je ne veux pas me battre… La sensation qui me parcourre le corps à chaque contact avec Duo est très claire pour moi, j'ai des frissons partout et une envie de l'embrasser frémissait en moi, c'était sûr, je l'aimais… que pouvais-je faire ? Rien à part continuer le combat… Il se relève et se tourne face à moi, poings serrés. Je fais de même et m'approche en courrant avant de lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il n'arrive pas à d'intercepter. Je me sens obligé de lui faire mal afin de ne pas faillir à mon image de soldat parfait dépourvu de sentiments. Il me met un coup de genou dans le ventre qui eut pour effet de me plier en deux. Je grogne et lui donne un coup de pieds. Je l'envoie assez rapidement à terre et me mets à cheval sur lui, une main autour de son cou l'autre en l'air prête à lui envoyer un coup. Il me donne un coup de genou dans le dos et alors qu'il essaie de me faire lâcher prise. J'envoie plusieurs coups de poings et du sang s'écoule de sa lèvre. Soudain, je cesse de sourire et desserre ma main. Je ne veux plus lui faire du mal mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui sinon je ne serai plus le soldat parfait que je suis censé être… un vrai soldat n'a pas de sentiments mais à présent s'est trop dur de cacher les miens, je suis avant tout humain. Je me penche en avant et prends possession de ses lèvres. Une fois détaché de lui, je murmure :

-Je t'aime duo… ne m'oblige pas à te tuer…

-Euh…

C'est la seule chose qu'il parvient à articuler. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et m'allonge sur lui avant de m'endormir épuisé de l'avoir frapper si fort…

_POV de quatre :_

Je souris à l'entrée de la salle de gym. Apparemment leur problème était réglé et ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Je ferme la porte et remonte dans le salon. Ce qui se passait à présent en bas n'était plus notre affaire…

_Fin du POV._

C'est comme ça que Duo et Heero finirent ensemble. A cause d'une simple rayure sur la moto du natté…

: idiot


End file.
